Kaunis kitaristi
by Haruel
Summary: Sanon nyt tässäkin että tämä ei liity Hetaliaan vaikka muut tarinani ovat Hetaliaan liittyviä. Kyseessä on Panic! at the discon jäsenten Ryanin ja Brendonin shippitarina jonka lupasin eräälle henkilölle :)


(Varmistan ihan näin alussa että tarina EI liity Hetaliaan. Kyseessä on Ryden fanfic. Eli siis Panic! at the disco nimisen bändin jäsenten Ryanin ja Brendonin shippitarina, jonka lupasin eräälle henkilölle. Tarina sijoittuu aikaan jolloin Ryan oli juuri eronnut bändistä, eikä nykyaikaan. Jos et tiedä tästä bändistä mitään, se on ok.)

-Hitto, nukuin pommiin ja olen jälleen myöhässä...

Ajatteli Brendon Urie heti herätessään samalla yrittäessään pukea vaatteitaan päälle. Toinen ääni hänen päässään kuitenkin sanoi:

-Mitä väliä vaikka olisinkin myöhässä? Ryan ei ole siellä kuitenkaan.

Ryan Ross, Panic! at the discon taustalaulaja ja kitaristi joka erosi bändistä tasan vuosi sitten. Satunnaisesti hän vaan ei enää käynyt studiolla eikä edes vastannut puheluihin. Yhtenä päivänä hän kuitenkin vain ilmoitti minulle vaan viestillä:

"Eroan bändistä. Anteeksi siitä että olen aiheuttanut huolta. Kiitos muistoista."_Ymmärsikö Ryan edes kuinka paljon hän merkitsi minulle...?_

Nyt ei kuitenkaan ollut aika miettiä sitä. Hänen oli päästävä studiolle mahdollisimman nopeasti. Sentään siellä oli vielä bändin muita jäseniä.

-Nyt olisi varmaan parasta kiiruhtaa että en ihan kovin paljon myöhästyisi. Mutisin

Avattuani juuri ulko-oveni, puhelimeni ilmoitti uudesta viestistä. Viestin kirjoittaja oli hänen ystävänsä ja bändikaverinsa Spencer. Spencer kysyi hänen voinnistaan ja että kaipasinko kyytiä. Vastasin tietenkin myöntävästi.

Menin jo valmiiksi ulos odottamaan Spenceriä, joka saapuikin yhtä nopeasti kuin aina. Selitin hänelle että menin edellisenä iltana myöhään nukkumaan, ja että nukuin vahingossa pommiin. Siihen hän vain naurahti ja vastasi huvittuneena:

-Jaahas. Niin tapaistasi! Moneskohan kerta tämä jo on kun myöhästyt?

Kohautin vain olkiani ja sen jälkeen Spencer alkoi vain pälpättämään omia asioitaan. Kuuntelin vain ja välillä myhäilin ja vastasin jotain pientä. Rehellisesti sanoen, minua ei kiinnostanut pätkääkään

kuunnella. Olin enemmän keskittynyt katselemaan viliseviä maisemia ikkunasta.

-Spencer, pysäytä auto. Komensin yhtäkkiä ystävääni. Auton pysähdyttyä avasin suuni uudestaan ja kysyin huikean nopeasti:

-Näetkö tuon tyypin tuolla? Kysyin ja osoitin henkilöä jonka näin, tietenkin niin varovasti ettei ihminen huomaisi.

-Näen, mutta mitä siitä? Tunnetko sinä muka hänet?

-Sinäkö muka et tunne? Katso tarkemmin, hän on _Ryan__!_ Karjaisin Spencerille.

_Voi ei...Toivottavasti Ryan ei kuullut__..._Katson Spenceriä tiukasti silmiin ja huomaan hämmästyksen hänenkin silmistä. Hänkin on tainnut tunnistaa henkilön. Ihme kyllä, tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kun näämme Ryanin hänen bändistä eroamisensa jälkeen. Ryanin poistuttua näköpiiristämme, minä ja Spencer havahduimme todellisuuteen. Olimme keskellä tietä! Huomasin ihmisten tuijottavan meitä katkerasti. Itse onnistuin vain katsomaan heitä hymyillen hölmistyneenä.

Onneksi Spencer hoiti tilanteen hyvin ja lähti vain lätkimään autollaan pois tilanteesta. Päästyämme Spencerin autolla studiolle katsoimme toisiamme hyvin pitkään silmiin. Onneksi onnistuin puhumaan ja rikkomaan kiusallisen hiljaisuuden.

-Tiesitkö sinä että Ryan asuu vielä täällä?

-En. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kertani kun näin hänet bändistä eroamisen jälkeen.

-Sama täällä, mutta mennään jo sisälle. Yritetään jo unohtaa Ryan, hänestä puhuminen saa minut aina hiukan surulliseksi.

Spencer nyökkäsi ja menimme viimein ihan studiolle sisälle tekemään taas aivan normaaleja juttuja mitä yleensäkkin. Pitäessämme taukoa tunsin olossani jotain outoa. Mainitessani asiasta, minut kehotettiin lähtemään kotiin. Suostuin. Spencer jopa tarjoutui viemään minut kotiin. Sanoin vain että se ei ole tarpeen. Kyllä minä pärjäisin, lisäksi toivoin näkeväni Ryanin taas. Uskoin kuitenkin että niin ei tapahtuisi. No ainahan saa toivoa? Sitten jätin studion taakseni, ja aloin kävelemään takaisin kotia päin.

_Tulen niin katumaan tätä myöhemmin...Enkö ymmärtänyt että joudun kävelemään nyt ihan hitosti? Olisi vain pitänyt ottaa Spencerin kyyti vastaan!_Tuskailin itsekseni.

Näytin varmaan vastaantulijoitten mielestä aivan typerältä, ajattelin.

Kävellessäni katsoin todella tarkkaan ihmisiä toivoen että näkisin Ryanin.

_Kunpa voisin edes soittaa hänelle, mutta hän on luultavasti vaihtanut jo numeroa enkä tiedä sitä! Miksi tämän pitää olla näin vaikeaa?_

Kiertelin ja kaartelin kaupungilla, mutta ei mitään merkkiäkään. Hyväksyin tappioni, ja menin vain kotiin. Oli tullut jo hyvin pimeää päästyäni ovelleni. Olin juuri laittamassa avaimia oveni avaimenreikään, mutta kaikki liikkeeni keskeytyivät kuullessani kitaransoittoa. Se oli kauneinta kitaransoittoa jota olin koskaan kuullut ja tunnistaisin tuon soittotyylin missä vaan.

Arvioin soiton kuuluvan läheisestä puistosta. Heitin kaikki tavarani oveni eteen. Minua ei enää kiinnostanut mikään muu kuin tuo kitaransoitto.

Aivan sama vaikka jäisin seuraavan tieltä tulevan auton alle joka tulee vastaan. Sillä ei olisi nyt väliä, sillä en aio lopettaa juoksemista ja odottaa sen menevän ohi ensin. Nyt minun on vain pakko juosta sen kauniin kitaristin luokse jonka näkemistä kunnolla olen jo odottanut pitkään.

Saapuessani puistoon, en vain pystynyt pidättämään kyyneliäni. Sitten romahdin. Huohotin ja itkin. Silloin Ryan huomasi minut. Hän laski kitaransa hellästi puistonpenkille ikäänkuin maailman kallisarvoisimman aarteen. Sitten hän käveli luokseni. En nähnyt kyyneleitteni takaa mitään, eikä illan pimeyskään helpottanut yhtään. Aistin kuitenkin hänenkin itkevän.

Hän otti käsistäni kiinni, ja auttoi minut ylös. Pääsin viimeinkin pitkän ajan jälkeen katsomaan Ryanin upeisiin tummiin silmiin. Olin kaivannut häntä niin paljon vaikka hänen bändistä eroamisestaan olikin vain vuosi. Sitten Ryan sulki minut ihanimpaan ja lämpimimpään halaukseen jonka olin koskaan tuntenut.

-Ryan, ymmärrätkö kuinka paljon olen kaivannut sinua? Ymmärrätkö kuinka paljon rakastan sinua?!

Sen verran onnistuin sanomaan, mutta en saanut vastausta sillä Ryanin pehmeät huulet olivat nyt omiani vasten. Hämmästyin melkein kuoliaaksi ja tunnen kuinka sydämmeni pamppaili rinnassani kuin viimeistä päivää. Suudelman loputtua Ryan alkoi puhua.

-Brendon, tiedätkö miksi erosin bändistä?

Tajusin etten koskaan ollut edes tiennyt miksi Ryan erosi oikeasti bändistä. Nyt oli varmaankin aika tietää, ja onneksi Ryan myös jatkoi:

-Sen takia koska rakastan sinua. Rakastin sinua liikaa, enkä voinut tehdä mitään muuta kuin ajatella sinua. Mutta olin liian ujo kertomaan. Joten päätin pitää pienen tauon. Nyt kuitenkin onnistuin viimein, ja olen helpottunut että sinäkin tunnet samoin.

Tämän jälkeen heidän molempien silmistä alkoi vuotamaan uudestaan kyyneliä. Tällä kertaa vielä enemmän. Brendon ajatteli että nyt oli hänen vuoronsa halata Ryania.

-Hyväksytkö minut vielä uudestaan bändiin mukaan...? Kysyi Ryan samalla halaten Brendonia.

-Yhdellä ehdolla.

Ryan kallisti päätään ihmetyksestä.

-Mikä ehto?

Brendon otti Ryanin kädestä kiinni ja ohjasi hänet penkille jossa oli Ryanin kitara

-Soita minulle jotain. Rakastan soittoasi.

Ryan katsoi muualle nolostuneena ja sanoi:

-En edes ole niin hyvä, mutta hyvä on...

Hän otti kitaransa käsiinsä ja alkoi soittamaan. Ryan vain rämpytteli erillaisia kieliä, sillä oli liian hermostunut soittamaan mitään oikeaa kappaletta.

Ryanin lopetettua Brendon suuteli häntä uudestaan.

-Lupaatko tulla huomenna studiolle takaisin?

-Lupaan.

-Rakastan sinua Ryan, olet minulle hyvin tärkeä.

-Rakastan sinua myös Brendon...N-nähdään sitten huomenna..

Yhtäkkiä ja hermostuneena hän vain otti kitaransa ja lähti juoksemaan jonnekkin.

-H-hei Ryan! Huoh...Olisin vain halunnut hänen uuden puhelinnumeronsa...Noh luulenpa että hän antaa sen huomenna.

_Hemmetti...Hän on aivan liian kau__nis kitaristi. _


End file.
